spooffandomcom-20200214-history
The Little Mer-Rabbit 2: Return to the Sea
Cast * Ariel - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Baby Melody - Dinah (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) * Eric - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Grimsby - Young Shere Khan (Jungle Cubs) * Captain of the Ship - Master Egg Zen (Huevocartoon) * Sailor 1 - Chema (Huevocartoon) * Sailor 2 - Chava (Huevocartoon) * Trumpeters - Stage Machinery (31 Minutes) * Drummers - Huachimingo Tribe (31 Minutes: The Movie) * Max - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) * Sebastian - Kion (The Lion Guard) * Scuttle - Ono (The Lion Guard) * King Triton - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Carlotta - Hazel (My Friend Rabbit) * Ariel Sisters - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance), Pashmina, Penelope (Hamtaro), Two-Tone (101 Dalmatians: The Series), Sandy and Bijou (Hamtaro) * Cloak and Dagger - Big Hands and Big Paws (Another Movie of Eggs And A Chicken) * Morgana - Madame Mousey (An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster) * Undertow (Large Size) - Tuck (Best Pals Hand Time) * Undertow (Small Size) - Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) * Flounder - Bunga (The Lion Guard) * Chef Louis - Vinnie Terrio (Littlest Pet Shop) * Melody - Victoria Livingstone (Zip Zip) * Undertow's Various Transformations - Irrazabal Pig (31 Minutes), Cedric the Warthog (Meet the Feebles), Dictador Turtle (Jungle Cubs) and Lighting 'Lil' (101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure) * Waiter who passes by Melody - Sam (Zip Zip) * Blonde-haired Girl in Orange dress - Patana Tufillo (31 Minutes) * Chubby Boy in Blue suit - Raul Guantecillo (31 Minutes) * Skinny Boy in Green suit - Mico the Micophone (31 Minutes) * Music Orchestra - Orchestra (Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2) * Waltzing Children - Lucky, Rolly Cadpig, Spot (101 Dalmatians: The Series) and Rosa, Lala, Pep, Ali and Papi Jr. (Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2) * Handsome Boy - Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) * Music Conductor - Bigoriki (Gogoriki) * Mother Penguin - Duchess (The Aristocats) * Baby Penguin - Marie (The Aristocats] * 5 Male Penguins - Tulio Triviño, Juan Harry, Juan Carlos Bodoque, Policarpo Avendaño and Mario Hugo (31 Minutes) * Tip and Dash - Pogoriki and Chikoriki (Gogoriki) * Adult Flounder - Young Baloo (Jungle Cubs) * Flounder's Kids - Molly Cunningham, Kit Cloudkicker (TaleSpin) and Koda (Brother Bear) * Blonde-haired Merboy - Mak (The Wild Life) * Brown-haired Mergirl - Kiki (The Wild Life) * Black-haired Merboy - Pango (The Wild Life) * Harold the Seahorse - Pieps (The Little Polar Bear) * King Triton's Guards - Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2) Movie Used * The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Clips Used * Zootopia * Alice in Wonderland * 31 Minutes: The Movie * 101 Dalmatians * 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure * The Secret Life of Pets * The Lion Guard * Cats Don't Dance * Winnie the Pooh film series * Another Movie of Eggs and A Chicken * An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster * The Good Dinosaur * Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2 * The Lion King * The Lion King 1 1/2 * The Aristocats * Brother Bear * The Wild Life * The Little Polar Bear * Tarzan * Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas * The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water * Frozen * Toy Story 2 * Dumbo * Jungle Cubs ** How the Panthe Lost his Roar ** Treasure of the Middle Jungle ** A Night at the Wasteland ** Hair Ball ** Hulla Baloo ** Who Wants to Be A Baboon ** Buffaloed ** Curse of the Magnificent Melon ** The Five Bananas ** A Tail of Two Tails * Huevocartoon ** Master Zen Egg's Spike Bed ** Ranchero Eggs IV ** Egg Brother VIP ** Traditional Posada * The Lion Guard ** Never Judge a Hyena By Its Spots ** The Rise of Makuu ** Bunga and the Wise ** Bunga and the King ** Never Roar Again ** Can't Wait to Be Queen ** The Traveling Baboon Show ** The Call of the Drongo ** Follow that Hippo! ** The Savannah Summit ** The Lost Gorillas ** Ono the Tickbird ** Too Many Termites ** Paintings and Predictions ** Beware the Zimwi ** Janja's New Crew ** The trail to Udugu ** Rafiki's New Neighbors ** The Kupatana Celebration ** The Ukumbusho Tradition ** Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas ** Ono and the Egg * My Friend Rabbit ** Hazel's Big Surprise ** Hazel's Noise ** Follow the Leader * 101 Dalmatians: The Series ** Love 'em and Flea 'em ** Shake, Rattle and Woof * Hamtaro ** Let's Dance, Sandy! * Word World ** Waterlogged * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh ** Rock-A-Bye Pooh Bear ** Rabbit Marks the Spot * Best Pala Hand Toons ** The Return of Tuck ** The Bad Guy Strikes Out * Littlest Pet Shop ** Some Assistance Required ** So You Skink You Can Dance ** Dumb Dumbwaiter * Zip Zip ** Party Animals ** Night of the Were-Fox ** Sweet and Sour Sam ** Master Bedroom ** Gooftube ** Washington Gone Wild ** Welcome to the Jungle ** Sick as a (Fox Dressed like a) Dog ** Toiler Break ** Bye Bye Bathtime ** The Dot that Cannot Be Caught ** A.I. ** Midnight Howler ** Boar to be Wild ** Foxy Lady * 31 Minutes ** Image Asesor ** Party at Juanin's ** Mr. Amable ** A Ghost is in the Studio ** Titirilquen's XXXIV Song Festival ** Poisoned Bodoque * Gogoriki ** Theater! ** Trust Me, Chiko! ** Snoring Power! ** The Bench! ** The Big Race! ** The Weed! ** Mr. Renovator ** The Sleepwalker! * TaleSpin ** Molly Coddled ** Louie's Last Stand ** The Incredible Shrinking Molly ** Plunder and Lightning * Spongebob Squarepants ** Timecards Only * Cow and Chicken ** The Ugliest Weenie ** The Molting Fairy * The ZhuZhus ** Janitor Day * Camp Lazlo ** There's No Place Like Gnome * The Spongebob Squarepants Movie * Teacher's Pet Dedicated To * CoolZDane * TheTrainboy43DisneyStyle * MisterCartoonMovie * strongdrew941 * DalMatianTunes * Jiminy Cricket * nikkdisneylover8390 * Eli Wages * disneystyle172 * FiverandHeather's Channel * Stephen Drushcke Films * Dragon Rockz Time Card * Several Bad Puns Later Category:The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Spoofs Category:TheWildAnimal13